Prisoner
by Giggles-er
Summary: I turned away from the people. For once they saw the dim light they started screaming. Yelling that they were innocent, to get them out, to feel some compassion for the unfortunate. My eyes stared spilling tears, for I knew what it felt to be like them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, first of all I'd like to thank you for choosing to read this story, my very first one and I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer owns the wonderful universe of Twilight...not me :(

* * *

**

I opened my eyes seeing nothing as usual. How long are they going to keep me here ? I asked myself. I lost count of the days. For all I knew I been here for years. However, I'm sure I been here no less than a week. The worst part was that they always kept me in the dark. They could at least give me a candle or something.

I rolled over, my left side aching, thanking me for finally getting off of it. The ground was hard and cold. My arms and legs were covered in small indents left from the tiny rocks covering the ground. They wouldn't even give me a thin blanket to sleep on. I closed my eyes again, seeing that keeping them open was no different than keeping them closed.

I laid there thinking over how I got myself into this mess. What a stupid girl I was. I let myself be used and controlled like that. All for what? Everything he told me was a lie. He only used me to get what he wanted, and I fell for it. I let a few tears escape my still closed eyes.

Time passed and yet no one has come to check on me yet. What time was it? Surly it was passed dawn wasn't it? My stomached started protesting, burning me from the inside. When was the last time I ate anything? Finally, from what seemed like hours I heard foot steps coming towards me. I heard the jingle of the keys. The click it made when it unlocked the locked door.

I sat up not saying anything. For the last time I did, I was punished. I cringed at the memory of that. Ever since that time I learned to keep my mouth shut. Prisons had no right to say or do anything.

It was too dark to see but it was the same man who always comes to check up on me. Being here so long my eyes became used to the blinding darkness. The man had a big outline and if I wasn't mistaking he was very poorly gifted with good looks.

The man kneel-ed down and yanked my arms away from my body towards him. In one hand he had both of my writs, while on the another he had something dangling. At that moment my heart froze. It was time.

I found myself being tied up and pulled like a dog. which in his eyes I properly was. We were walking down a narrow tunnel. Big enough to only fit two people. If I turned my head I would be able to see openings in the wall. The lantern from the man allowed me to see the many people locked up in here. How many of them were innocent...or guilty?

I turned away from the people. For once they saw the dim light they started screaming. Yelling that they were innocent, to get them out, to feel some compassion for the unfortunate. My eyes stared spilling tears, for I knew what it felt to be like them. For I was one of them. However, I knew better than to start yelling as they did.

We reached to what seemed the end of the tunnel. Located there was an old bolted door. With two men standing guard on either side on it. They had many lanterns so I was able to see each of their faces. Which meant they could see mine as well.

One of the guards looked up as we came into view. He looked at me and winked. That made my spine shiver with fear. While the other laughed as he saw me. Like he knew what awaited me and found that amusing.

The men exchanged some words which I didn't quite catch. It sounded like French, however I wasn't positive about that. The guards unlocked the door and threw it open. That was when I became blind.

After spending weeks in the dark, my eyes became blind with light. I was trying to adjust my sight, when I left a hard tug that brought me to the floor. I fell over and landed right on a rock. I felt blood drip down on my forehead. In the distant a roar of laughter burst in the air.

" It happens every time." said one of the guards in English. my guess was that he wanted me to over hear those words.

At that moment the over sized man roughly pulled me up by my hair. I let out a scream, which made them all laugh. I shut my mouth I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. From now on whatever happens to me I will not let them see me suffer.

I heard a high screech sound behind me. I turned and looked to see, the huge doors closing. I still managed to see the guard who winked at me give me a smug smile. As if saying better you than me.

By now my eyesight had improved. And for the first time in a long time I saw the world around me. My eyes started to water. For although I felt an eternity pulled away from it. It remain unchanged. I felt stupid for thinking the world would stop because I left.

The man grabbed my tied up arms and added a longer rope and tied me up to the horse. He was muttering something in his native tongue. He climbed on the horse and pulled on his reins. The horse trotted forward, roughly pulling me as well.

And so my journey started. Where... I did not know. But I had a feeling I was going to find out and it wasn't going to be pleasant.

* * *

**So if your reading this that means you read my story...so thank you and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone :) Yeah sorry for not updating for like a looooooooooooooooooooooong time to those of you who have read my story. I said that if I wrote a story on fanfiction I WAS NOT going to take long in updating, sorry I guess I lied. Anyways I would like to thank Katielovestwilight, you gave me my first review and I would like to thank you. When I read your review I felt like writing again so Thank you :) I hope you enjoy chapter 2 on Prisoner :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.....I wish I did though **

* * *

I stumbled at yet another rock. The over-sized man just pulled harder and walked rode faster on his horse. Why should I be treated like this? Didn't anyone feel compassion for the unfortunate anymore? As if the man could hear my thought he just grunted, as if answering no. I decided not to think about it anymore. Instead I looked at the scenery around me, which was beautiful of course. I still had no idea where I was going, but maybe, just maybe it was not going to be so bad. But I cannot let myself hope. No. Not anymore.

The trail was a rocky one, of course. All my belongings were taken away when I became a prisoner, so I had to walk barefoot. This was not a good way to travel. All I could see ahead was the horse's butt. His long black tail slid back and forth, it reminded me of a dog. I looked to the side and took in its beauty. For miles on you could see green grass. Once in a while you could see a small huddle of tress. Oh how I wish I could be a tree right now. Not having to worry about anything, except which way the wind blew. I turned back to the horse tail and decided to pass the time by following its tail.

A good while passed, however I was not sure how long. When the man who made me trail him like _I_ was a dog suddenly stopped.

'' Why are we stopping? "I dared to ask. Then I wished I would have kept my mouth shut.

"Shut up you filthy worm!" yelled the over-sized man at me as his fist struck right across

my left cheek. Why couldn't I learn? I let out a small scream as I felt some blood drop down my face. Sitting on the horse gave him a clear shot at my face. The sting of it hurt, but the worse of it all wasn't the pain but the smug smile that formed on the man's face. He turned back around and got off the horse.

"You do not speak unless I say so, right?" He said as he walked right up to me and kept

his face so close to mine. I could smell the stink of his breath, and I didn't like it. He studied my face waiting to see if I would answer or not. Sure that I would get struck again if I even opened my mouth, I just nodded my head yes. I decided not to give in to him so I just nodded my head yes. It looked like he wasn't happy with my answer. With an angry look he walked away from me. I let out a low sigh, glad that I didn't get hit again.

I looked at the over-sized man and saw that he was unloading his stuff from the horse. It looks like we are going to rest for the night. This was good because I was tired of walking. I waited patiently while he finished unpacking. I knew by now to just wait until he told me what to do. The first time we spent the night was not pretty.

I wanted to help so I took his blankets and placed them on the floor. When he turned around and saw me with his stuff, he yelled and called me a thief. I tried to explain I just wanted to help, but that resulted in me covered in blood. I did not want to go through that again. So I just stood there. Night was falling and I was getting sleepy.

The over-sized man was cozy next to his fire and eating food. My stomach growled at the look of it. When the sun went down the man threw a piece of bread at my feet. This was my dinner. I waited until he went to sleep, so I could eat. He didn't untie me, no he never does, It's not like I would run away, I had nowhere to go, not anymore.

After I finished my food I slid down on the tree I was tied at.

I had trouble falling asleep. I always did even before all this happened. That is how I met _him. _I decided to keep my mind blank. I didn't want to think about him right now, I had bigger problems. Like how tomorrow I'll find out what is going to happen to me. I overheard the over-sized man say he was happy that tomorrow he was finally going to get rid of me. And how it was not his job to take prisoner to _him_. The day I spent talking about who _he _was. I told myself I was not scare. I would take whatever lay ahead of me without fear. However, I was scared, terrified actually.


End file.
